Feeling the Sky
by Besieged Infection
Summary: Demyx would always remember- it had been raining that day.


**Feeling the Sky**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

---

Demyx would always remember- it had been raining that day. The day they first kissed.

It was nothing heart-wrenching. Nothing like how they described it in those books. It was simply a touch of lips; that was all it was, and that was all it would ever be.

There was no love- no cherishment- but that was to be expected. They were Nobodies, after all. For some reason, though, when he walked out into the rain it felt as though the sky were crying in happiness for him. It shouted with joy, danced with the air, and screamed to him from the heavens in pure elation. Demyx could tell from the way the sky reached to him, speaking to him through the rain, that it was happy. He didn't understand it, so he chalked it up to nothing. Instead, he walked right back to the Cloaked Schemer's room and kissed the Nobody again, only to be sent back to his room so he could work in peace.

The sky was still happy, though. It was always happy- especially on the days he spent with Zexion. He chalked it up to nothing, though.

He'd visit the man every day that it rained, and sometimes when it didn't. Eventually the two would frequent each other's rooms almost every chance they got, exchanging kisses and touches until they went limp in each other's arms, warm and sated. Before long they would get up and clean themselves- as was to be expected; they were _Nobodies_, after all- but they'd always come back to the room eventually.

Demyx would always remember- it had been raining that day. The day when Zexion left with the others for a mission at Oblivion Castle.

It was nothing heart-wrenching. Nothing like how they described it in those books. It was simply a goodbye; that was all it was, and that was all it would ever be.

There was no exchange of words- no lingering kisses- but that was to be expected. They were Nobodies, after all. For some reason, though, when he walked out into the rain it felt as though the sky were crying in sadness for him. Demyx could tell from the way the sky reached to him, speaking to him through the rain, that it was sad. He didn't understand it, so he chalked it up to nothing. Instead he walked right back to the Cloaked Schemer's room to spend some time with the other Nobody.

But he wasn't there.

For a moment, Demyx seemed to understand the sky. However, the moment faded quickly and he made his way to his room, instead.

The following weeks were quiet, lingering. The Melodious Nocturne would find himself in Zexion's room more and more often, only to have that moment of understanding with the sky before it fled. Life was monotonous, and on more than one occasion he found himself tempted to go to Castle Oblivion. Why, he did not know. He repressed these urges, opting instead to stand in the rain.

The rain was sad, though.

Demyx would always remember- it had been raining that day. The day they first got the news that Zexion was dead. He didn't care anything for the news.

It was nothing heart-wrenching. Nothing like how they described it in those books. It was simply the knowledge that he'd never see Zexion ever again; that was all it was, and that was all it would ever be.

There was no pain- no sorrow- but that was to be expected. He was a Nobody, after all. For some reason, though, when he walked out into the rain it felt as if the sky were crying for him. It shouted with regret, roiled in confusion, and screamed to him from the heavens in sheer despair. Demyx could tell from the way the sky reached to him, speaking to him through the rain, that it was in pain. He didn't understand it, so he chalked it up to nothing. Instead, he walked right back to the Cloaked Schemer's room, wanting simply to hold the smaller Nobody to him; nothing more, nothing less…

Only to find he wasn't there. That he would _never again_ be there.

Just then, Demyx began to understand the sky.

---

**End Notes: Kudos to Zenelly, once again, for beta-ing this for me. (I swear, if it weren't for her none of my one-shots would actually be posted.) I swear- she's always there when I need her! Well, yeah... Review?**

**Edit: Worked out a few things that were bugging me.**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


End file.
